The present disclosure relates generally to food waste disposers, and more specifically, to a vibration isolation mount system for a food waste disposer.
Known domestic food waste disposers typically are rigidly coupled to a sink flange through a highly compressed rubber-mounting gasket. This gasket serves as the primary seal between the sink and the disposer and thus, must be highly compressed to ensure that no leakage occurs during operation. The disposer itself is inherently a vibration source both from the motor operation and from the impacts of food waste against the grind mechanism and the housing. These two sources result in a broad frequency spectrum vibration that is transmitted into the sink, countertop, and cabinet through the connection of the disposer with the sink. While the vibration itself may be annoying, it is also a source of structural noise that can be quite objectionable. This is particularly evident in installations with relatively thin stainless steel sinks, which are excellent resonators
The noise produced by food waste disposers during the course of normal operation is often caused by operation of the motor in combination with the impacting of food waste against the housing of the disposer. Consequently, and in response to these concerns, a number of approaches to the problems of vibration-associated noise in conjunction with normal food waste disposer operation have been attempted.
A flexible coupling between the disposer and the sink can reduce the transmission of the vibration from the disposer into the sink, countertop, cabinet walls and pipes. This in turn can result in noticeable noise reduction. Prior vibration isolation mounts have typically used rubber couplings in conjunction with mechanical means, such as springs. However, not only do these mounts change the plumbing dimensions, but the added components make the installation of the disposer more difficult. Further, the use of rubber in a tension environment can result in the accelerated degradation of the rubber over time, due to creep as well as chemical and aging effects.
Thus, there exists a need for an anti-vibration mount for use in association with a food waste disposer that reduces vibration and associated noise of the food waste disposer during the course of normal operation, retains the original plumbing profile of the food waste disposer, and allows for simple installation.